


give you my sunshine (give you my best)

by my_infinite_variety



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Keeps Miracle the Dog, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Season/Series 15, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: Dean wakes up on his 42nd birthday whole, alive, and happy. That's a first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	give you my sunshine (give you my best)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I wrote this for dean's birthday but never got around to posting it. better late than never I guess.  
> the title is from taylor swift's song "peace" and I hope you enjoy!

Dean wakes up to the blurry sight of a cracked ceiling, harsh black lines against white plaster making a hazy web.

He absently notes that his left arm is going numb, like it does most half-decent mornings, and his right hand has wandered upward to clutch his hair between his fingers, the strands poking through and brushing his knuckles. Strands that are going grey at the roots, just barely.

He wonders when he crossed over from _older_ to just _old,_ and he realizes he can't remember the last time he went a day without his back aching or his hands being free from stiffness. He stews in his own thoughts for a minute, waiting for the wave of despair or anticipation, but his breaths come as easily as before and his chest doesn't tighten at all. _I've earned a few grey hairs_ , he decides, and the corners of his lips quirk upward into a smile.

There was a time when he would have looked at those streaks of grey in the mirror with distain or shame.

He would have done anything within his power to make it go away - the looming inevitability of aging. He would have shaved his head, maybe, or he would have stolen the hair dye Sam doesn't know he knows about from under the sink.

He likes the idea nowadays, the thought of growing old. He has family now and a home to crawl back to when his bones ache deeply and his back bows under the weight of _everything._ Even a dog some days, when Sam doesn't hoard Miracle's attention.

"Forty-two," Dean whispers, like he's trying it on for size, testing the weight of it on his tongue.

The mass of tanned skin and dark hair next to him that has been stubbornly pinning his arm to the bed all nice shifts at the noise. Wide blue eyes blink up at him, infinite in both their innocence and wisdom. Teeth flash and a gummy smile fills Dean's vision, making his heart infinitely fuller.

"Forty-two, indeed," Cas agrees sleepily, leaning up to press his forehead to Dean's. Cas' hair is dark, nearly black, with not even a hit of grey and it tickles against Dean's face as they slit together. Dean reminds himself to dig the clippers out this week.

Their lips brush and Dean mulls over the idea of making Cas brush his teeth before he gets a good morning kiss.

"Happy birthday, Dean," Cas murmurs, and Dean's mess of thoughts are cut short by the firm press of lips against his own.

 _Birthdays aren't so bad,_ Dean muses as he slides his hand up to cup the back of Cas' head. _Growing old with him isn't so bad either, really._

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave a request on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
